Studio
The studio is where most of the gameplay takes place. This is where you take your cards and units to do Improvs and Auditions (two separate game modes that either increase or test your units’ strengths). Auditions are the PvP/competitive aspect of performing in On Air!, and doing Improvs are necessary to making sure you have strong cards ready to bring to Auditions. Let’s go over both game modes. Courses are available throughout the week, but Daily Courses change rate-ups each day. Unlike regular courses, dailies are only for Improvs. They’re worth doing over normal courses especially if you need to farm a lot of a unit’s rings/earrings/bracelets for CV Lessons. IMPROVS Improvs is the mode you use to strengthen cards and farm materials. During Improvs, you’re given 10 turns and have to match the current card to the situation that you think fits best among the given choices. Choices also bring up bond, parameters, and ct level in varying amounts. You can manually pick the situations you want to complete Improv Missions, or you can turn on Auto to save you the trouble. Here’s a translation of the Auto options, courtesy of @OnAir_Enghttps://twitter.com/OnAir_eng: Improvs are separated by Unit Studio (ex. Re:Fly) and further separated by Improv Host/Attribute (ex. Mikado/Jack). The general rule of thumb is if you’re not performing Improvs to clear the missions, go for Improvs that match the material you’re trying to grind, so you have an easier time dropping them. Going by Re:Fly Studio improvs for example, if you want to grind for bronze Jack mats, go for Mikado’s course, but if you need Queen notes, go for Rikka’s, and for silver King mats, go for Shiro’s. The same applies to Daily Courses, which you should take advantage of if the Unit featured for the day is the one you have the most cards to run CV Lessons on. IMPROVS MISSIONS Once you decide on what Improv Host to pick, you’ll be allowed to reorganize or select your Unit before starting the Improv. Pick teams that will make it easier to complete the Missions, and to check the requirements, tap on Details. Tapping on Details will show you the following info: To view a list of Missions per Studio, @OnAir_Enhttps://twitter.com/OnAir_eng made this twitter threadhttps://twitter.com/OnAir_eng/status/1031280743249526784 a while ago. While doing Improvs, you’ll probably encounter the following: FEVER/HAPPY Fever and Happy are both states you can trigger while doing Improvs. You trigger Fever once its bar fills up on the top left of your screen, and Happy once you fill up the gauge below that. Fever constantly builds up per turn, while Happy fills up at random when you pick certain choices. Fever improves drop rates for items while Happy lessens IP consumption per Improv. Fever and Happy both last 10 minutes upon triggering, but you can prolong or even upgrade this during Adlib Chances. Triggering Fever gives you a random chance to upgrade it to Super Fever, while Happy has the chance to change into Super Happy. Having both Super Fever and Super Happy triggers Heaven, and you can upgrade this further to Euphoria, which is the highest and rarest state you can achieve while doing Improvs. During Euphoria, you get increased drop rates for mats and only spend 1IP per turn. ADLIB CHANCES Adlib Chances happen at random and give you opportunities to gamble for rewards in exchange for pieces, rare pieces, or Crown Stars. Adlib Chances can offer you a variety of things: * AP/IP recharge (AP recharge is only available if your AP isn’t full) * AP/IP Items * Pieces/Rare Pieces * Rank Up Exp * Card ct. Exp * Parameter Exp * Bond Exp * Prolong Fever/Happy * Fever → Super Fever * Happy → Super Happy * Heaven → Euphoria It’s up to you to decide whether or not the Adlib Chances you get are worth the gamble, but generally, anything that asks for rare pieces is better left ignored, along with chances that are less than 70-80%. Using Crown Stars also always guarantees a 100% success, but these are better used for very rare circumstances like triggering Heaven/Euphoria and prolonging their time limits. DAILY COURSE SCHEDULES Daily Courses are best done daily especially if you have a Unit to strengthen up in mind. These always reset at 12am in JP Time. The schedule for Dailies is as follows: * Monday - Prid’s * Tuesday - Hot-blood * Wednesday - Re:Fly * Thursday - Eme☆Kare * Friday - MAISY * Saturday - Drop * Sunday - Lesson Mats Category:Gameplay Category:Fever/Happy Category:Adlib Chance Category:Daily Improv Schedules Category:Improv Missions Category:Improvs